No Rest for the Insane
by Honestcannibal
Summary: Oneshot on Subject Sixteen/Clay. These voices are telling him things...Is he really insane? Or just crazy.


On the edge of his bed he stares at his hands. His blood covered hands, holding a blade. A noise disturbs him from his trance, he looks up to see Helan standing in the doorway to the almost empty bedroom. She looks at him with a confused and worried expression on her face, _"Quel est le problème?" _She asks approaching him slowly.

"What?" He asks,

"Sieze?"

"I don't know what you're saying..."

"quoi?" She began to worry now, approaching him fast and placing a hand on his shoulder. Her figure flickered before his eyes, once a tanned brunette female was now an English blonde woman, her blue eyes binding into his mind. _His mind..._what was left of it.

"Clay, listen to me..." Her voice became blank, he couldn't hear her anymore. Translations of French and English muttering could be heard thumping at the back of it his head as he backed away from the blonde...brunette? English or French? A woman, yes a woman...A woman he knew?

She made an attempt to place a hand on his arm but he pulled it away, "Just leave me alone!" He yelled from confusion. Soon after he'd yelled, Lucy could be seen in front of him with a wide eyed expression painted on her face.

"Oh God-Oh God-Oh God..." He collapsed to his knees, "it's all getting worse..."

Lucy wasn't too sure what happened, she wasn't too sure what to do when Clay fell to his knees but she did what anyone would've done; approached him with caution and helped him to his feet. Later, much later, she would confront Warren.

"L-Lucy...Do they ever stop?" He stuttered when she helped him sit on the bed,

She stopped herself from asking for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant. "Do what ever stop?"

"The voices...the voices and visions. M-my head, in my head." He looked up from the floor into her eyes hoping for an answer.

"You hear voices?" She became more concerned by the minute, "Why didn't you tell me this? When did this start?"

All these questions..._all these goddamn questions..._

_Hit her. Go on. She's putting you through this. _

_Kill her. Go on. She's putting you through this._

_IT'S ALL HER FAULT._

"No!" He argued with himself, _LISTEN TO YOURSELF. DEFENDING THE ENEMY. WHO ARE YOU? Who am I? _"Who am I?..."

"Clay..." Lucy asked, she saw his expression change, she noticed his mouth moving slightly but no sound coming out. This was obvious. This was his insanity.

_You're an assassin. An assassin. _"No...I'm not...Not an assassin, no. I can't be. No..." _Yes, yes...Yes. You're an assassin, kill her. DO WHAT YOU WERE BORN TO DO! _

"GOD MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed holding his head in place, feeling as though he was losing it...slowly...

_Ever so slowly..._

There was silence after his scream.

He stood from his place seeing that Lucy had disappeared somewhere. _Under your pillow...under the pillow get it. Do it._ He lifted the pillow and took a knife from underneath-a knife he'd snuck under his pillow when Lucy had cooked him dinner. _The food you haven't eaten in six days...I haven't eaten in six days...How long is six days? _

0x0x0x0x0x

After Sixteen's breakdown, Lucy ran to find Vidic. She'd hoped he would at least help, even though it was his fault this was happening. He's the one who stuffed Clay into the animus for three days straight, sending him too far back, hoping he'd achieve something other than a mental patient. _He wishes. _

She's alerted security to keep an eye out for Vidic, and Sixteen in case he left the animus lobby. Everywhere she'd been searching had no sign of Warren, she had no idea what to do. Maybe she should go back to Clay...She didn't want to be left alone with him, she couldn't bear the guilt. _The guilt...the insanity of what was once just a normal guy with a normal life. Now it's been ripped from him. Just like the others. _

How long had it been since she left Clay? 20 minutes? No less than half an hour she noticed as she glanced at the clock in a random hallway on her way back to the animus lobby. Only then did she bump into Vidic who was strolling back to the lobby, cup of coffeé in hand and completely relaxed.

"Warren." She was suprised for a few moments before he spoke,

"What are you doing here Ms. Stillman? Where's Subject 16?"

"He's back in the lobby-that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She rushed into the subject for Warren to sigh and begin walking expecting Lucy to follow, which she did of course. "No Ms. Stillman I am not shortening Subject 16's animus sessions, we have spoken about this."

Lucy pushed her guilt aside for the moment, "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's Sixteen, he's gotten worse." Vidic stopped walking and turned slightly to Lucy, "Worse? How?"

"He had a breakdown today, more extreme than the other ones."

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

Lucy paused. Warren was heartless, she didn't know how to reply so she stayed silent. _How could they fix him? _

"I can hardly have a conversation with him." She input, "it's because you left him in the animus too long."

By the time Warren could reply, both of them had reached the doors to lobby. He strolled in the doors frustratedly to stop dead in his tracks, Lucy followed after she saw him stop only to pause, mouth agape and eyes wide.

_Is that...is that blood? IS THAT BLOOD? _Her mind screamed at her as she stared at the symbols painted over the walls and floors. She snapped her head towards Clay's door, fear welling up in her stomach as she dreaded what she was about to do. She quickly walked over to the door and let it slide open.

_Oh my-Oh My God..._She couldn't quite voice anything, she was staring at blood on the walls, she was staring at Clay sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at his hands, mumbling to himself. His hands bloody, his wrists red raw from slicing with the knife. He slowly looked up at Lucy, "I don't wanna suffer...I don't know what's going on...Lucy? Lucy-fuck-help me!" He rose from his spot still holding the knife.

Warren was still in the other room as Lucy suspected, or he'd gone off unaware of the state of Sixteen to get security. Leaving Lucy alone.

"I will help you...Just-just put the knife down." She said calmly.

_Kill her. Do it. _"I don't want to suffer anymore..." _You're in pain, you've cut yourself. There's blood. Is that my blood? No...No...Why am I suffering? _"They're telling me to kill you, Lucy-I-I don't-I don't want to kill you." His voice broke as more insane tears spilled from his eyes, he took a step towards Lucy.

"Who's telling you to kill me, Clay?" She was trying to make her voice as gentle as possible in this situation, just until Warren gets back...If he comes back. In time.

"They are! The voices in my head. _My _head." _She's going to think you're crazy...she's going to send you to death. She's going to be the heartless bitch you always thought she was. Just do it, no one can stop you. _"No!" _C'mon Clay, what's the problem? You were up for it before? _"No!" _You're just crazy. _"NO! I'm not...I'm not crazy. I'm not am I?" He turned back to Lucy, who's expression was a mixture of extreme worry and guilt.

_The day you lost it I slowly lost you too. No time for farewells, Clay. _"L-Lucy...I don't want to be scared anymore..."

"You don't have to be, please Clay, put the knife down." She pleaded taking a step foward to see him step back,

"I don't want to f-feel cold anymore...I don't want to see these things anymore." He looked down at the blade in his hand,

"I can help you, please..." Lucy's eyes began to well up with tears from seeing Clay so distraught. A man once so happy and care free...to this.

_Don't listen to her, don't. Just...just...just..._"I'm sorry Lucy...I just...just...I don't want to feel broken anymore." He rose his fist with the knife in it and stabbed it into his neck.

_She sees me raise the knife. She saw my blood on her hands as she ran to my body when it fell. Her tears were so...so..._

His lifeless body was soon disposed of. Warren had came back just a few minutes after Sixteen had done it. It was too late.

The guilt covered Lucy just like Sixteen's blood. It was Sixteen's blood.

_I'm not afraid anymore. Subject 17...Come and find me in the darkness. _

_.. .- - .- .-.. .. ...- ._

* * *

><p><strong>Depressing, I know, but it was just a little something I came up with while listening to My Own Hell by Five Finger Death Punch and Suicide Season by Bring Me the Horizon. <strong>

**I don't think finding out that Sixteen's name is Clay is a spoiler, this is just morely based on AC1, so really there aren't any spoilers there x3 **

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, it is 1:26 am on a school night and I do have two exams tomorrow so it was kind of rushed. **


End file.
